Lists
by M.Bowen
Summary: Sam thinks about the men in her life and the role they play. Completed. SamPetevery little. SamJack.
1. Part 1

Title: Lists

Rating: PG-10; I made this rating up, I know. This story is about Sam's love life kinda. Nothing explicit or even bad. Just some thoughts of hers.

Pairings: Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack, Sam with Jolinar's Memories/Martouf.

Summary: Sam thinks about the men in her life and how she relates to them.

Season: I'm putting this late season 7. She has met Pete. Jack is a Colonel. Sam is a Major. She is dating Pete at the moment. This could be what makes her dump him in season 8 or part of it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam sat quietly in her office. She looked at the report she was supposed to be writing. It had the proper heading on the top, but nothing else. She saved the file and shut down the computer.

Stretching in her chair, she looking at her desk; a blank pad of paper and a pen lay on it. She settled herself back down and began to write a list on the pad. Finishing she looked at it again. She had ended up with a list of the men in her life.

Looking at the first name on the list, she remembered back to the first man she could have married: Jonas Hanson. He was so nice when she met him. He was kind and polite. Over their years together he had changed gradually. So gradually in fact, that she hadn't even realized it when it happened. He had started calling her names. She had cut it off when he had hit her. It was then that she had given back the ring and left him.

She shuddered a little at the memory and moved on to the next name: Martouf. She was so confused when she met him. She was meeting him for the first time, but she could feel Jolinar's love for him burn inside her. Her feelings had gone haywire. He was kind, but to Sam he was a friend and an ally, not a lover. Jolinar's memories were so strong and clear though, they had loved each other. Then, when he had died during the Za'tarc thing she got confused again. She just felt so sad that he was dead, but she also felt a slight bit depressed. Jolinar's memories of him were so strong.

She straightened herself out emotionally and moved on to her temporary teammate: Jonas Quinn. Thinking of the smiley Kelownan made her smile as well. He was so eager and excited to learn about Earth and go through the Gate on SG-1. She remembered that he liked to eat and always had smile on his face.

The next teammate on her list was another alien: Teal'c. Since that first mission to Abydos and Chulak, when he had sacrificed everything to save the innocent people Apophis had in that prison, Teal'c had been a friend and bodyguard. He was like a protective older brother, in a good way. He helped her with tough decisions and protected her from danger with the extent of his power an knowledge. Teal'c had always been a constant friend and bodyguard. Always there to protect all of them.

Her next person, though a teammate, was also, possibly, the most accident prone person on Earth; Dr. Daniel Jackson. Sam had always thought of him as a sweet, caring brother and an idea tester. Someone she could turn to for advice with her problems. He was the first one she would go to when she had an idea. They could spend hours bouncing ideas off of each other and by the end they would have a wonderful, new idea that combined science and history. What a team they made. The science twins of SG-1.

Her new boyfriend came next; Pete Shananhan. Her brother had set her up with him and it had worked out suprisingly well. She was allowed to tell him a lot of low classified information about the SGC since the Osiris incident, where he had been briefed on the entire Stargate Program. He understood the things she couldn't him and he made her happy. He made her hum. So why did he annoy her sometimes? It's true some of the things he said were stupid and corny, but she could deal. She could change to make this work.

And last, but certainly not least on her list, the best Commanding Officer she'd ever had; Jack O'Neill. His wacky sense of humor and extreme ability to command and protect those who he wanted made him an excellent Air Force officer. Getting him to warm up to her had taken sometime, but once you were excepted into his 'club' of friends he would risk his life to save you. She remembered the things she had to deal with during her first few days under Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Her first mission through the Gate he had pushed. What an awful way to go through after lunch. She knew when she had met an verbally spurred with him in the Briefing Room on her first day, that he wouldn't take crap from people and that he wanted things layed out for him in simple terms truthfully. It wasn't until she had beaten the Mongol leader on the first mission as SG-1 that she could tell the team would work. He tried so hard to pretend that he was simple minded, if not dense. A person can't get that far in the Air Force with no education. She could tell he was smarter than he let on. The brilliant plans he came up with that had saved them on many occasions weren't as simple as 'fire and run.' He was so good at what he did. He didn't need to be a doctor of something, he had the experience and training he needed. She thought over the time she had worked with him. He would sacrifice himself for any of them on SG-1. He **WOULD** get them home safe. Forever a protector and friend.

She was still not ready to admit the feelings everyone else saw between her and Jack, Colonel O'Neill. He was her Commanding Officer, she wanted it to stay that way, for now. Why had she put them in this order. She had started at first with her first major 'love' interest. So why didn't Pete fall last? They were dating after all. It could even be getting serious.

She thought again about Pete. Frankly, he annoyed her. Could she really date someone who inadvertantly puts her best friends in danger because he can't deal with classified? She decided that it would be best to have a talk with him when she could. He couldn't keep prying into her work. It was too dangerous.

Her cell phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at Caller ID before answering…

"Pete?"


	2. Part 2

I really wasn't going to add another chapter. In fact, I was almost dead-set against it. I liked the ending…a lot. Then, I was going through my stories trying to finish up or add to my unfinished stories and I read through this one. Now even I want more. I really liked the ending though. I hope the ending of this chapter, and hopefully the fic (I'd like this to finish it. I really don't need anymore on-going stories) will be as good as the ending to chapter one was. At least, I thought it was good.

WARNING: If you're a Sam/Pete shipper, stay away. This is officially moving into Sam/Jack shipper territory. I have nothing against Pete, except that he's not Jack and he ran a background check and he followed her and could have serious injured or killed on of the team when he interrupted the Osiris thing. I've changed my mind. I do have something against him. I still think he's a nice guy though, just not for Sam.

Janet is alive in this fic. I was sad when they killed her off and I wanted to put her in this chapter. Not a big part, but she's there. Jacob plays a small part in my Author's Note at the end, so he doesn't die in the show either.

The only episodes I have seen with Pete in them are Chimera and Threads and I wasn't paying much attention to Pete (he's good looking, but he has nothing on the men of SG-1). So, I'm really sorry if I completely mess up his character. I'm trying my best to make him a nice guy. This is hard for me because I've never been on a date, let alone broken up with someone (pretty sad, huh?)

Now that I have like half a page of notes and stuff I'll get on with the story. Notes are easy for me.

------ FROM THE LAST CHAPTER

She was still not ready to admit the feelings everyone else saw between her and Jack, Colonel O'Neill. He was her Commanding Officer, she wanted it to stay that way, for now. Why had she put them in this order? She had started at first with her first major 'love' interest. So why didn't Pete fall last? They were dating after all. It could even be getting serious.

She thought again about Pete. Frankly, he annoyed her. Could she really date someone who inadvertently puts her best friends in danger because he can't deal with classified? She decided that it would be best to have a talk with him when she could. He couldn't keep prying into her work. It was too dangerous.

Her cell phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at Caller ID before answering…

"Pete?"

------ ON TO THE REST OF THE STORY

"Hey Sam." She heard Pete say through her phone. "I have some time off from work. I want to see you. I'm in the airport right now. I flew down. Can we meet?"

"That would be good." Sam replied as she looked down at the list. They definitely needed to talk. Sam looked at the clock on the wall: 1734. "Why don't we get dinner at O'Malley's at 6:30." O'Malley's had lifted the ban against her, Jack and Daniel at General Hammond's request. The General had had a long talk with the man that owned the place and managed to convince him that they weren't usually aggressive and wouldn't get into anymore fights.

"That sounds great Sam. I'll meet you there." Pete responded enthusiastically. Sam almost choked he finished with "I Love You."

"I'll see you there Pete." She said before hanging up, praying to anyone who was listening that he hadn't realized that she hadn't said "I Love You" back. She turned off her phone and slid it back into her pocket. Stretching as she got up she looked at the clock again: 1736. She left her office, turning off the lights and locking the door as she did so, and headed towards SG-1's locker room to change out of her BDU's.

The locker room door opened as she walked down the hallways towards it and one sarcastic Colonel, wearing a black leather jacket that made Sam melt, stepped out.

"Hey Carter." He greeted as he saw her.

"Sir." She greeted back once she had regained the use of her voice.

"Daniel, Teal'c and I are going to my house. We're going to order pizza and watch Star Wars, again. Wanna come?" Sam smiled. It was obviously Teal'c's night to pick the movie.

"That's sounds great, sir, but I have plans." She replied; she would give anything to go and hang out with the guys. "I may stop in later though."

"Okay Carter. Have fun." He smirked and headed past her and into the elevator.

Sam glanced at her watch and wondered why she was so interested with the time this evening: 1740. She had 50 minutes to get to O'Malley's and she wanted to stop at her house and change first. She realized that she was still standing in the hall and went into the now deserted locker room. She thought about Pete and Jack as she changed into her civilian clothes. Who was she kidding anyway? She liked Jack O'Neill. And it seemed that she was the only one denying it, except maybe Anise, who apparently had a crush on half of SG-1. How could she have not realized this before? She was a genius after all. One look at Jack in that jacket and she was a goner. Pete had never made her feel like that.

Completely dressed, she took the elevator to the surface, signing out where it was necessary, got in her car and drove to her house.

She parked her car in her driveway, turned it off and went to her front door. After unlocking the door and opening it she grabbed the mail from the floor and the handset phone from its cradle by the door. She pressed speed dial 2 and flipped through the mail as it rang.

"Fraiser."

"Janet." Sam replied.

"_Hey Sam. What's up?"_ Sam walked up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the closet.

"I need some wardrobe advice."

"_Ohh."_ Janet cooed. _"What's the occasion?"_

"I'm breaking up with Pete." Sam answered sincerely. 'Woah! Where did that come from?' She thought. 'She was just going to talk with him. Now she was breaking up with him?' Sam thought through the things she would have to give up for him and realized that it wasn't fair to him that she would rather be with her team than have dinner with him. She was leading him on and she hadn't even realized.

"Thank God."

"What?" Sam asked, stunned.

"_I said: 'thank God'." _Janet repeated. _"That man is annoying and he's cutting into your friend time."_

"Janet!" Sam warned.

"What do you want from me Sam? I'm telling you my opinion. I don't like him. He was making you happy though, so I was keeping my opinion to myself."

"Fair enough." Sam gave in. "I still need help with wardrobe. What do I wear? We're meeting at O'Malley's."

"Go casual. Something comfortable. You're going to be uncomfortable as it is." Janet advised.

"What about the white shirt?" Sam questioned, pulling a white shirt out of her closet to look at it.

"The one with the 'v' neck?"

"Yeah."

"No, I suggest your black jeans and the white shirt with the medium collar."

Sam pulled both items from their places and laid them out on the bed. The white shirt had embroidery around the collar and the black jeans were loose fitting, but good looking. "That looks good." Sam commented. "Thank you Janet."

"Anytime." The doctor answered. "Have a good night and don't forget to call me when you get back."

"I'm going over to the Colonel's after for a team night." Sam informed her friend as she took off her pants and put on the jeans from her bed.

"Call me when you get back." Janet repeated. "I want to know EVERYTHING."

"Yes, Janet." Sam half-whined as she checked her watch: 1814. "I have to go or I'll be late. I'll call you."

"Bye." With that Sam hung up the phone and quickly changed shirts. She gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair in record time, before racing out of her house and to her car. Her car screeched out the driveway and she made her way to O'Malley's as fast as she could while still being safe.

Her car's clock read 6:28 as she parked and climbed out. She started to get nervous on her way into the bar and grill. She expertly scanned the room for Pete and sat at an empty table when she didn't see him. The sound of the music playing and people talking all around her comforted her for some reason as she faced door and wait for Pete to walk in.

At 6:34, Pete made his arrival. He stepped into the bar and grill and looked entirely lost and out of his element. "Pete!" Sam called out to him.

"Oh Sam!" Pete replied, turning to her voice and sitting across from her. "How are you?"

Sam smiled. He was sweet. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's been busy, but we just wrapped up a case." He answered.

Sam was just about to speak when the waitress came with menus. Sam read her nametag 'Joan' and looked down at her menu.

"What would you like for drinks?" Joan asked them.

"I'll have a diet soda."

"I'll have a Coke." Joan wrote the orders down and let Sam and Pete to decide what they wanted for meals. Sam read through the menu and decided on something small so that she could leave without wasting too much if she needed to.

Joan came back after a few minutes and took their orders, and then left again.

"Pete. We need to talk." Sam spoke quietly, though loud enough for Pete to hear her.

"About what?" Pete questioned, a little nervous about what Sam might have to say.

"I…Ithinkweshouldstopseeingeachother." Sam rushed out in one breath.

"What?" Pete asked, hoping he'd heard what little he had heard wrong.

"I think we should break up." Sam said slowly. She looked up and looked Pete in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked, more than a little sad.

"You're a great guy. You're smart, you have a great job and you're sweet. You deserve better." Sam stated. This was going well despite the circumstances.

"There is no better Sam." Pete told her. He looked he straight in the eyes. "You're brilliant, you're beautiful and you have a great sense of humor. You're strong and brave. I've never met anyone like you. I don't see how I deserve better than perfect."

Sam blushed and continued. "I'm not perfect. I'm a work-a-holic. I like you, Pete, I really do, but I don't love you. I'm not willing to give up my work and I can't move closer to you. You deserve someone who can love you and is willing to spend the rest of their lives with you."

"You don't have to give up things to be with me Sam. I can transfer to Colorado Springs PD to be closer to you. We can make this work." Pete begged.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we can. It's not you. It's me. You're a great guy and you're going to make a very lucky woman happy for the rest of your lives, but it's not going to be me."

"Are you sure?" Pete asked, searching her expression for any chance that they could pull through this.

"Yes. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Sam stood up and pulled some money out of her purse for her meal and a tip. "You were great to me." She gave him a quick hug and headed to her car.

Pete sat at the table alone and let her leave. It was all he could do. She was perfect. The thing they had going was too good to be true. He should have realized it would end.

Sam leaned her head against the steering wheel as she turned the car on. She felt really bad having to break up with him, but she didn't want to commit, to be with him forever. She pulled herself together and pulled out her cell phone. After turning in on she pressed speed dial two and started her. She pulled out of O'Malley's and checked the car clock: 1900.

"Fraiser."

"Hi Janet."

"Sam!" Janet exclaimed. "How'd it go?"

"It went pretty well. He was so nice. He didn't try to make me stay. He just respected my decision. I feel really bad." Sam blurted out.

"It's okay." Janet comforted her. "Answer this: were you willing to give up your career to live with him forever?"

Sam took a deep breath and focussed on the roads ahead of her. "No, that's why I did it. I still feel bad though."

"Are you going home?"

"No, I'm heading to the Colonel's to join the guys. I hope they have some pizza left." Sam turned onto a different street towards Jack's house.

On her end Janet smiled. "Have fun Sam."

"I will. I'll call you again when I get home."

"You better."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both women hung up and Sam pulled into Jack's driveway behind his truck and Daniel's little car. She parked turned it off. After giving herself a once over in the rear-view mirror she got out, walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Came Jack's voice from inside. Sam opened the door and peered in, checking for any danger that could befall her. She smiled, opened the door all the way and stepped in. "Hey Carter!"

"Hi Guys." She greeted them all.

Teal'c turned his attention from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones to face her. "Greetings Major Carter."

"Hi Teal'c."

"Hey Sam. We still have pizza. Just grab a plate." Daniel told her.

"Oh good. I'm hungry." Sam replied. She'd left before her food had come after all. She went into the kitchen, through the dining room and grabbed a plate like the guys were using. She rejoined them in the living room and took a few slices from the box of pizza on the table between them all.

"Make yourself comfortable, Carter." Jack advised. "We're watching Star Wars Episode Two: Attack of the Clones…again."

"Oh good." Sam said, slightly sarcastically.

"How did your plans go?" Jack questioned as Sam politely devoured her pizza.

She swallowed and looked up. "It went well. I went to O'Malley's with Pete."

"Really?" Jack said as he raised an eyebrow at the way that she had just made her way through an entire slice of pizza.

Catching the look Sam smiled and chuckled a little at the way she had been eating. "I broke up with him and left before the food came."

Daniel listened in on the conversation, but decided not to say anything.

"Oh." Jack commented. "I'm sorry."

"Hush, O'Neill." Teal'c spoke clearly, before returning his entire attention to the movie.

Jack snapped his head over to the Jaffa and looked shocked. Sam watched the interaction and had to force herself not to laugh so that she wouldn't spit out the pizza in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and let out a chuckle. "Hasn't he seen this one already?" She whispered.

Jack looked away from Teal'c and back to Sam. "Yeah, about 8 times." He whispered back.

"11." Teal'c corrected.

"I stand corrected." Jack commented a little louder.

Sam quickly finished her pizza and realized that she had no plans for her future. She had only thought to the part where she broke up with Pete. She wiped away a tear that threatened to spill and stood up.

"I'm going on the deck." She whispered to Jack as walked past him to the door.

Once on the deck she leaned against the railing and looked over Jack's yard and the far away treetops to the sky.

'Now what?' A little voice in her head asked her.

'I don't know.' She thought back.

'What do you want for you?' The voice asked, sounding a lot like a small Doctor that Sam knew well.

'I don't know.' Sam thought again. 'Why am I talking to voices in my head? Is that bad?'

"Hey." A real voice broke into Sam's internal conversation. Sam jumped out of her thoughts and spun around to see Jack leaning casually against the closed door. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a small smirk.

"No, sir." Sam replied dutifully, then realized how stupid her answer sounded. "I was just thinking."

"Ah." He reprimanded while wagging a finger in her direction. "You know that thinking is not allowed in or around my house." Sam grinned and Jack dropped his finger and grinned back. "What were you thinking about?"

"Pete and what to do now that I've dumped him."

"Celebrate." Jack said, earning himself a glare from Sam. "I mean, now that you're not going out with him you can go back to that coffee and lab work diet you and Daniel were on." Sam's glare softened and she nodded.

"I guess."

Jack straightened and walked over by Sam to sit in the railing where Maybourne had taken one his hot dogs and beers years before. "What were your ideas on what to do?"

"I don't think I have any." Sam answered seriously. "I guess they were just to keep working, defeat the enemy, eventually gain a life on the way." Jack listened to her and nodded in understanding.

"And what happens when we defeat the Goa'uld and Earth is safe?"

Sam turned away from Jack's probing question and searching eyes to think about it. She knew she would like to try something between the two of them, but she didn't know how he felt about her. After a few long, silent seconds Sam posed a question of her own. "Do you still feel the same way?"

Jack blinked, surprised at the question. "What?"

"The Zay'tarc thing." She expanded. "Do you still feel the same?"

Jack backed up a little to put some space between them. Sam turned around as she waited for an answer. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Absolutely. I think I've been ignoring it so long that I just started to believe it wasn't there." Sam responded. "I'd like to try an 'us' after the Goa'uld are defeated. If you want to that is?"

Jack moved closer again. "I'd like that." He smirked.

"So, until then we continue to ignore that we're anything more than teammates and friends?" Sam asked, unsure of how it would work.

"Unless you're willing to try some over dramatic, secret relationship." Jack answered sarcastically.

"We can't." Sam said. "It wouldn't work. And neither of can be replaced. They need you as much as they need me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else watching my six in the field."

"And I love watching your six in the field." Jack's eyes widened as he realized what she really meant by the simple statement.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He said in an impressed tone. "Your six isn't that bad either. And that blue dress those sexist people made you wear. Well…"

"We don't talk about that." Sam said, cutting him off. "What are Daniel and Teal'c doing?"

"When I left they were discussing clones. A topic I do not want to broach upon."

"We should go back in." Jack nodded and opened the door for Sam. She entered back into the house with a newfound determination to defeat the Goa'uld. Now, not only so they would stop taking hosts and using people as slaves, but also so that she could try something new with a very special Colonel. Why was it that all the best guys were off-limits?

------ 

Author's Note: This is the end. I'm not very good at ship. It's hard to make it good, in character and not cheesy. If you don't like this as the end then I suggest that you imagine this scenario to follow this chapter:

The SGC, due in large part to SG-1, with the help of the free Jaffa, the Tok'ra and many other alien allies, wipes out the Goa'uld in the Milky Way galaxy. General Hammond is given a job as the Head of Homeworld Security. Jack is promoted to Brigadier General and given command of the SGC. Sam gets promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and takes command of SG-1. Jack retires from the Air Force and stays on as the civilian leader of the SGC. Sam and Jack start dating and changes are made so that Sam reports directly to Lieutenant General George Hammond instead of Jack. Jacob/Selmac visit Earth and Jacob has 'The Talk' with Jack. Both survive said talk alive and relatively unharmed. After a few months of dating Jack proposes to Sam and they get married. They have a great time raising little Sam and Jack's and teaching them to be brilliant, tactical, sarcastic and slightly insubordintation all at once. And they all lived happily ever after. THE END.

Please know that I am NOT writing that into a real chapter. It would take forever and I have a nasty habit of negleting fics for a long time.

Have an awesome day! Drop a review if you have an opinion (everyone does). Keep thinking shippy thoughts.

…THE END…


End file.
